


面具与身份

by Priss



Category: Joker (2019), 小丑 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priss/pseuds/Priss
Summary: 所以，他俩搞上了。
Relationships: Batman/Joker
Kudos: 24





	1. （上）

“Arthur！天杀的，快滚出来！“

男护士边走边喊，并将他的拳头朝着经过的病房门一路捶过去，好将那些个趴过来偷看的，装满好奇心和破坏欲的脑袋吓回去。

”艹你的，Arthur！你他妈是在舔谁的老二才张不开嘴回答的吗？！“

男护士终于走到了他的目的地——一间位于走廊尽头的病房，房门上比别的房间粗了一倍的栏杆足以说明被关押者的危险程度，但才来了三个月的男护士显然对此认识不足，他粗暴地开门，并不停吐露出与他的职业素养全然不符合的更多粗俗言语，不过这可是Arkham，从议员到被害者家属或者警察什么的，没人会觉得他的言行不合适，除了被关在里面的患者。

“冷静一点先生，瞧您的样子，我猜是什么好消息才让您如此激动吧？“

房门敞开，坐在里面的中年人却不如那房门栏杆所暗示的一样凶悍，相反，这病人有一双温和略带笑意的眼睛，微卷的头发整齐地向后梳好，就连病号服也只有极少的褶皱，他朝护士打招呼，就像全然没听到他之前的污言秽语一样。

“哈，当然是好消息，你个全家死光的孤僻怪物竟然有人让你保外就医了，去医院外放礼花吧！”

护士歪过头示意屋内的人跟他走，丝毫不掩饰眼中的厌恶之情。，

“快滚吧，你在的劳动区捣的乱足够我被扣光工资了，今晚我一定要喝一杯。”

虽然这个才入职两个月的年轻人没有足够的脑子和经验认识到面前之人那恐怖的煽动性，但这不妨碍他从上个月的工资条上隐约明白这人是个捣蛋鬼。

Arthur没有回应护士的话，他顺从的站起身跟上，只是在路过放风口时忽然热情地搂上护士的肩膀，快速推着他往前走，并大声说道，

“天啊Tom，你真是我见过最好运的人了！可惜我要离开了，不然就一定要你告诉我你从Nygma手上赢得赌金的技巧！”

“嘿你他妈放手你这个胡话精，你在放什么屁呢？！”

虽然护士马上甩开了Arthur并作出反驳，但他们已经走过了放风区，足够了，无论是为了那点“赌金“来半夜打劫男护士的小混混，还是为了捍卫名誉的Riddler，等到了深夜，都足够这个护士受得了。

Arthur宽容地超护士笑笑并优雅地鞠了个躬。

“那么我告辞了，祝阁下有个愉快的夜晚（Have a good night, sir）~”

说真的，Arthur对他的保释人并不好奇，想要听他编排“哥谭贵族”们的报社和访谈节目，雇用他煽动群众追随信仰的邪教头子，这些年，他不是第一次被“保释”出去捣乱了，结果显而易见，他将那些蠢货气得或者吓得又把他送回了这里。不过又是一个无聊又找死的家伙罢了，虽然如果他有认真听到护士这回说的是“保外就医”——一个过于温和的词——的话，也许就不会这么笃定了。

“在想什么？”

“回忆往昔，你第一次可真是个毛头小子，哦！”

“我的绅士风度不用在你身上Arthur，所以我有必要提醒你，那次你爽到失禁了。”

Brucie揉弄着年长者细到病态的腰，将不自觉想要从他身下逃跑的中年人拖回来，再一次把自己狠狠捅进对方的身体，享受Arthur因战栗而紧紧地裹住他。

“呃，小伙子先生，没有别的意思，只是我的前列腺快被你捅穿了，你也许能……唔嗯！“

“过于啰嗦了，今天你先是走神，现在又轻视我——”

Bruce俯身抱住Arthur，将已经大汗淋漓的人紧紧压进被褥中继续操弄，在近乎窒息的闷热快感中，Arthur又一次放弃抵抗一般放松手脚，整个人扑倒在被子里感受来自身后的快感，享受着Bruce在把他带上天堂或者扔进地狱的过程。

高潮已至，Arthur浑身痉挛着尖叫出声，还伴随着几声无法抑制的大笑，然而他知道还没结束，毕竟也许有人可以不知道蝙蝠侠英勇无畏，但肯定没人不知道Brucie一夜十一次的好名声，理所当然的，按在腰上的手将Arthur翻过身子后再一次扣紧。看着身上的人疤痕交错的结实肌肉，Arthur伸手掐住对方的小臂，在痛感和快感交织的欲望漩涡中短暂地失去了意识，错过了Bruce对他充满欲望却隐含一丝纠结克制的错乱表情。

_是怎么做成这样的？_

Bruce擦着头发从于是浴室里出来的时候脑子终于完全凉了下来，他看着躺在他的床铺中已然陷入昏睡的中年人身上的惨状，连他自己都惊叹这竟然是他做的，毕竟Brucie流传在市民中的“好名声”之一就是对床伴的体贴照顾。

至少还来得及补救。年轻人对自己说道，不过在他为Arthur清理时手臂和胸口的疼痛也同样提醒了他，自己的床伴也不是什么体贴之人，就像他自己说的，对于Arthur，不必绅士风度，他们两个人都懂的。

收拾完Arthur后Bruce反倒没了睡意，蝙蝠侠不是每天都要夜巡，但他的生物钟显然已经习惯了让他在漫漫长夜中保持清醒，他决定下楼去喝一杯，难得Alfred不在，他就该在暂时还没有人念叨他空腹饮烈酒伤胃的时候多做点什么不是吗？

哦对了，Alfred不在，暂时因伤退休了，还是他强制的。Bruce朝楼上瞟了一眼，虽然可能不是主要原因，但在这短短三个月里他和这位被他“接”到家中的寄主者的关系就和坐火箭一样突飞猛进，Alfred的暂时离去绝对是其中的催化剂。毕竟他们一开始全然不是这样的，至少一年前，他绝对想不到这三个月间会发生这些。

“瞧瞧，哈哈哈，我可算邀请到你了，你是叫——叫什么来着先生？”

英俊的青年大笑着迎上来，裹着浴袍，湿漉漉地头发随意地散着，全然不在意自己正在接见客人。

“宿醉过后记忆力总是不会太好，你一定能明白的对吗~”

“我是Arthur Fleck，承蒙您的招待。”

Arthur握住青年伸过来的手，脸上一派的谦和友好，在被曾经有过一面之缘的英国管家接来的途中，他已经充分了解了目前的情况——好奇心深重的哥谭富豪对那些报纸上说他足不出户就能“制造”罪犯的新闻充满了兴趣，多有趣，这个花花公子竟然还会看报纸呢。

_我真是一点也看不出来他当年的样子了。_

Arthur随着Bruce在会客厅坐下，在对方转身吩咐管家倒酒时打量起眼前的年轻人，这孩子已经完全褪去了当年的那份乖巧懵懂，他优雅又顽劣，艳名在外，失去父母的教导后完全是一副长歪了的样子，然而Arthur却感觉这人挺括的后背，浑身流畅的线条与他糜烂的名声十分违和，他惊讶的感到自己的心脏疯狂跳动，一种奇异的兴奋，如同遇见天敌，或者挚爱。

“您看得我的脸都要红了，我是你喜欢的型吗~？”

一杯红酒出现在Arthur的视野里，阻断了Arthur肆意的视线，Bruce将酒杯推到Arthur面前后又笑吟吟地坐了回去，他的嘴角挂着轻佻的笑意，好像丝毫没意识到自己方才调戏了一个杀人犯。

“您很有开玩笑的天赋Wayne先生，以我曾经的职业担保。“

Arthur举杯致意，他不太清楚这玩意儿怎么搞，但总之是好喝的，为了这杯酒，他可以对这个公子哥稍微保持一会儿的友善——然后大笑着抓破他的脸再次被送回去，那应该还赶得上看到Tom被人揍成一滩烂泥扔在食堂的有趣画面。

“可以知道我能为您做些什么吗？”

“嘿当然，我们早该进入正题了！我知道我已经完全过了听故事的年纪，但您，哦，太特别了！您的故事，这是我务必要听的，想想看，足不出户，制造罪犯！这太有趣了，也许我可以，怎么说来着……学以致用！对！学以致用！让那帮董事会的老头子也变得听我的话，倒不是说要他们在股东大会上跳钢管舞什么的，就是别再念叨我了，你懂的，我刚才是说了一个笑话，对吗哈哈哈——”

公子哥兴奋地挥动双手，并且把Arthur刚刚对他的客套赞美努力套在身上。

“您想听什么？”

Arthur迅速截断对方的发言，他发誓自己见多了蠢货——这世上存在最多的东西，他有足够的经验玩弄这些人，可今天，他对眼前这个小伙子的愚蠢感到由衷的烦躁，就好像一切本不该如此，他想叫他闭嘴，还想教导他，或者痛揍他，随便什么，总之不要再看他这副模样。

“让我想想，那个一身绿色的妖艳女郎怎么样？她看着太辣了！就是身上总是黏糊糊的，我是真不理解她往巷子里跑的癖好，我这里明明有足够柔软的大床——所以，您是怎么**说服**她穿上那身绿色戏服的，Fleck先生？”

轻松的氛围陡然消失，压迫感随着小Wayne满嘴胡话的最后一个问句扑面而来，仿佛一个猛兽在等待旅人的错误答案，然后顺利的将人吞噬。

_瞧瞧，他还敢肖想Isley。_Arthur在感到窒息的瞬间还抽空在心里吐槽了一句，而后他整整衣襟，微笑着给出答案。

“您可能不知道Wayne先生，我们是室友——隔壁病房，她唱了整一个月的歌，为了她养的那盆没有及时获得阳光而枯死的随便什么花，我只是友善的建议她出去开歌厅，然后邀请大家都来听她的歌喉并陪她吊唁她那盆，哦，什么来着，对，Lily，她给花取的名字。“

_所以这是Poison Ivy在全城散播兴奋气体然后让所有感染者满大街唱歌跳舞的真相吗？！难怪抓住她的时候她还念叨说什么‘配方出错了你们该哭着唱的！’。_

_老天，下回要和Jim沟通一下，不要把有潜力的罪犯关在这家伙边上。_

虽然内心已经在抓狂，Bruce脸上仍是切换回一副兴致盎然的表情。

“抱歉我最近在看侦探片子呢，活学活用，没吓到你对吗Fleck？可是，我不得不说这也太简单了！你有更好玩的故事吗？”

“鉴于您看了很多我的报道，也许您对一个带着绿帽子的家伙印象深刻？”

“当然，他就像个喜剧演员一样，请快说说吧！”

_当然，他搞的洗脑派对太他妈让人印象深刻了，充分展示了一个B级片爱好者的所有幻想。_Bruce想。

“他就是个黄片爱好者，毕竟不是谁都像您一样有那么棒的现实体验的先生。”

Arthur开口，是和Bruce相同的想法。

“真让人同情不是吗？女孩子毕竟都愿意选择好东西”

年轻的公子哥竟然点头认同了Arthur的话，丝毫听不出其中的讽刺。

“是啊，您是个好的选择，那么我们继续。他在食堂想向我兜售杂志来着，赚一些买香烟的钱，然后我们就好好讨论了他的各种幻想，只不过我没想到，他竟然也想要现实体验~”

_扯淡！Mad Hatter明明向蝙蝠侠招供了你缠着他一个月，向他讲解各种“姿势”！_

Bruce暗暗咬牙，他的决定是正确的！这个混蛋真的不能再被留在Arkham了！

“哈哈哈哈你知道吗Fleck，哦不，Arthur，我很需要你！”

很怕自己再听下去就要按捺不住胖揍眼前之人的心情，Bruce飞快地倾身握住Arthur的手，而Arthur却被他的话吓到了一样，整个人呆在那里。

“需要我？”

太过美妙的词汇了，Arthur不禁回握住对方的双手，

“再说一遍，Bruce先生，先生！”

“呃，嗨！是啊，我需要你，这是当然的！你知道我每天有多无聊吗？试试吧，蛊惑我，也许我也会去犯罪呢？撒个钱引起交通事故什么的？开个玩笑~”

“这是，合理的。”心跳的频率再次平稳下来。

_一个漂亮的草包，一个美丽的蠢货。_

Arthur在心里告诫自己。

“那么Alfred，麻烦你给Arthur先生安排个房间吧——”

Bruce再次转身向一直充当空气的管家吩咐。

！！！

Arthur此刻才终于想起了自己似乎听见过“保外就医”这个词曾经从那个男护士的嘴里跑出来过。

多么可怕又有趣的富豪游戏啊。

Arthur在今天终于露出了一个发自真心的笑容，一个Bruce和Alfred都没看见的，属于Joker的笑容。

所以一开始两个人的关系和亲密算是八竿子打不着——即使他们互相称呼对方的名字，Bruce甚至要求Arthur称呼自己Brucie。

天知道，他必须让这个犯罪大师这么叫他。那双眼睛太过温和了，也许还有点不自知的深情？还有那些每天的早安晚安和饭桌上气氛适度的笑话。

他必须让对方提醒自己，他在这人面前是戴着面具的Brucie，浪荡的哥谭贵公子。Bruce抿了一口酒，漫无边际地陷入回忆。

Arthur刚搬来的几个月情况真的有所好转，不过那只是针对Arkham里面的超级罪犯们犯事儿的情况来说，年轻的黑暗骑士每天依旧被一帮带着面具号称他们继承了Joker的意志的罪犯那些上蹿下跳的行径折腾得心烦意乱，所以虽然Arthur还处在装乖的初期，Bruce仍然在有些时候控制不住自己对这人的迁怒。

比如现在刚刚拆完一整个哥谭下水道里的炸弹的Bruce，当他一屁股砸在Arthur身旁的沙发上时，他根本就没考虑接下来自己要说什么，他现在该被安抚不是吗！

非常不幸的是，被迫搬进来没多久的Arthur同样也并不真心想对在他看来不是同一个世界的青年讲礼貌，毕竟他更愿意去观看那些被他“解放”了的男女疯狂的表情，于是Arthur就理所当然地无视了身旁生闷气的青年，目不转睛地继续看他喜欢的综艺。

“我想一定是有什么我能帮忙的，Brucie？“直到夕阳从窗口照进来，脱口秀节目也终于快进行到尾声时，Arthur才一副仿佛刚看到Bruce的样子,态度友善得仿佛刚才把人见人爱的哥谭宝贝晾在一边的不是他一样。

“我只是有些·····呃，累了。”

_只是想请你他妈管管戴着Joker面具号称是你的继承人的家伙们不要再他妈的煽动平民了！_

Bruce用他二十几年积累的修养和对“身份”的坚持，才没把心里的粗话骂出口。

眼前这个被他“监管”的中年人还不知道他的身份。

“啊——哈~一定是太久没笑了吧年轻人？”

Arthur盯着Bruce看了几秒，忽然搬出他以前工作时的腔调，脸上露出逗弄小孩子的戏谑神情。

显然效果不好。

Bruce被他突如其来Joker式的调子惊到了，猛地挺直腰背，目光凶狠地瞪向中年人，压低声音吼道，

“你在说什么？！“

话才出口，就连Bruce自己都被这过于严厉的语气吓了一跳，只好又将嘴巴紧紧闭上。

然而被吼了的Arthur只是耸耸肩，似乎很是习惯了旁人这般对他的态度，无所谓地继续话题，

“嘿，怎么了呢Brucie？你难道不知道这是我进Arkham前唯一的谋生手段？还是说你竟然有‘小丑恐惧症’之类的什么心理疾病~？”

Bruce暗暗咬牙，他怎么也不想在这个敌人面前示弱，于是眼珠一转，迅速挂上了独属于哥谭宝贝Brucie的坏笑。

“我向你道歉Arthur，你知道我不大喜欢被人无视的，可是你似乎不记得我明天邀请你去看马赛的事，这总该有个解释不是吗~？

“这是不可能忘记的~只是我们现在该优先解决眼前事Brucie~瞧瞧这是什么~？“

一柄精致的手枪随着Arthur落下的话语出现在Bruce眼前，黑色的枪口直指Bruce。

昏暗的环境，枪口，Joker面具。

砰。

TBC


	2. （下）

Pennyworth从楼上冲下来的样子让Arthur感觉又看到了当年那个冲他冒冒失失发火的胖管家，从再次见面起就被岁月隐藏了的火爆脾气被充分激发出来，老管家身手利落地拽着他的胳膊将他压在茶几上，被撞翻的烟灰缸撒了Arthur一脸的白灰。

枪口还冒着一束塑料花的仿真枪掉在地上，甚至在地板上弹了几下，来替它此时动弹不得的主人表达愉快的心情。

而Bruce呢？从Arthur拿起枪对着他的时候他就保持着一个姿势没有动过，连脸上的坏笑都凝固了，只有额头上层层刷过的冷汗向人展示他此刻的情绪起伏。

良久，Bruce才挥手让自己的管家松开Arthur。

“Pennyworth先生，这只是个魔法，你的Bruce老爷已经在笑了不是吗？”

一恢复自由，Arthur立刻装出一副无辜被害的样子甩动酸疼的胳膊。

_老天，蝙蝠侠也这么干过，这老头说不定能和那个黑家伙打一架了—他的肌肉可是清楚的记得有一回是怎么和走私贩一起被蝙蝠侠丢回Arkham的。_

“是啊，这确实是一个棒极了的小把戏，请继续吧Fleck先生，容我先去收拾餐具了。“Alfred躬身告辞，不打算对Arthur暗含嘲讽的解释作出回应。

Bruce看看已经打算继续看电视节目的Arthur，终于收拾好了表情，他费力的想要强迫自己继续表演。

“哈，Alf他……”

“别那样一副表情了我伟大的资助者Brucie~他就是担心你，就好像你的成年礼昨天才办过一样，不是吗？”

“ ······先休息吧，别忘了明天的马赛。”

明明在面对Joker时早已听惯了对方扭着戏腔的嘲讽语调，当相似的话语从Arthur Fleck口中飘出，却似乎让他有些不舒服，就和刚才那个充满了Joker特色的玩笑一样。于是一向能稳定发挥自己口吐莲花人设的哥谭宝贝也一时没了主意，只能匆匆逃进了蝙蝠洞，而去“收拾餐具”的Alfred显然已经在蝙蝠洞内恭候多时。

“请容许我再次提醒，Bruce老爷，您夜巡的时间快到了。”

“Alf。”

“什么事Bruce老爷？”

“ ·······那只是为了防止他蛊惑更多人。”

Alfred抬了抬眼，略有不赞同地看向一向不善解释的Bruce Wayne。

“是的。您一直这么说。尽管您解释了，但我仍不明白您为何把一头野兽养在身边Bruce老爷，当然您总有理由，但我不得不提前请您谅解一个像我这样孱弱的老人在遇到危险的时候可能只会使用猎枪来自卫这件事。毕竟，我无法像您一样勇武。”

_可是**Brucie**在那种情况下不能将人掀翻在地，天知道他多努力地压制自己。_

“我明白Alf，我明白。“

Bruce走向他的战甲，不想再继续这个问题。

他当然不希望今夜有很多罪犯，但他希望自己今夜很忙。

这个混蛋真的很欠揍，可是你又很难抓住他的把柄。Bruce又抿了一口酒，他低头摩挲沙发上Arthur很喜欢占据的那个位置，粗糙的布艺沙发上竟然还残留着一些当时的烟灰颗粒。就和这家伙以Joker的形象无数次在推特上和各种论坛里给人出谋划策或者蛊惑人心一样，他从不做犯罪的主谋，好像真的只是杀了个访谈节目主持人后就一心从良了一样。似乎就和这烟灰一样，碍眼又不致命，如同影响城市的安宁一样十分影响主人展示自我房间的品味，可是要想弄掉他，你需要扔了沙发。

这是？Bruce的指腹触到一片已经干涸了的污渍，他又摩挲了几下确认后，难得的有些尴尬，可是谁让Alfred不在呢，超级英雄显然也不是什么都会的，比如家务。

“老天，你看起来可不太好啊Brucie？”

在第一次把Penguin扔进Arkham后年轻的黑暗骑士难得的感到了些放松和喜悦，所以当他一路脱着衣服走出蝙蝠洞打算喝点什么再处理伤口时，就撞上了他以为早就该睡了的Arthur。

“别大惊小怪Arthur，今天攀岩馆的石头和我闹了点脾气，极限运动的常态罢了。”

“瞧瞧你这一身的血Brucie先生，极限运动？我以为您的Wayne企业和德古拉也发展了什么业务往来，他笑起来亲切吗？”

“难为你还知道德古拉，Arthur先生——”

_如果你认为Penguin的姓氏是德古拉的话就算是吧。_

Bruce在心中默念，嘴上也毫不示弱地反击。他此时气血很足，还能再和人打一架，更何况是吵嘴。

“夸我的继父吧Wayne先生，凡是关于恐吓和恐惧的东西，他都会在喝醉了的时候毫不吝啬地对我倾囊相授。”

“是吗，那——“

“好了Brucie，我觉得让你止血更重要，你介意告诉我你家医药箱的位置吗？” 看着皱起眉头似乎还想寻找新的说辞的Bruce，Arthur伸手摁住他，似乎想止住这场往争吵方向发展的谈话，而Bruce竟然真的不再反驳，因为Arthur像是故意的一样按在他伤口上的手让他在疼痛中暂时妥协，除非他想在这个敌人面前呻吟出声。托酒精和Arthur的福，他现在终于记起自己是个有痛觉神经并且管家还不在身边的人类了。

_瞧你越来越不像样了Bruce。竟然让一个处于你监管中的犯罪头子给你包扎。_

Bruce叹了口气，将自己砸进沙发里。他被Arthur按过的地方快他妈疼死了，这个老小子走的时候还在他的伤口上狠狠扣了一下，这绝对是故意的！就因为德古拉！

Arthur提着医疗箱过来的样子非常快乐，如果不是不合时宜，Bruce认为他甚至会哼个小曲什么的，他把这归咎为Arthur “Joker病”发作的间接抽风。

而接下来Arthur为他包扎伤口时那眼神就不是Bruce曾经以为的那种只是眼睛轮廓深才带出深情特效的错觉了，实打实的黏糊糊，好像今天满身是血的Bruce是个获得Arthur肯定的绝美的艺术品一样，虽然这似乎，不太让他讨厌。

Bruce当然不知道Arthur在几个小时的前从最近合作的邪教头子那里获得了一个“近期有个年轻人频繁接触黑帮的枪支生意”的情报。在他看来，这个无趣的贵公子终于被他影响了，也许就是在上回受了他给的刺激后。现在，这个青年人已经被他拖入了甜美的黑暗世界中，在扭曲的道路上与他同行，哦，过于完美了，他要有同伴了，尤其这还是一个自己曾认为可以成为他兄弟的人。如果不是还顾忌Bruce那可爱的谎言，他一定已经兴奋地原地跳舞了！

” 我注意到你似乎在看我Brucie，怎么，我是你喜欢的型吗？“

哦，自己灼热的眼神似乎吓到了警惕性很高的男孩儿了，Arthur能感觉到Bruce看向他的视线，他抬起头，学着Bruce初见他时的口吻调戏回去。

Bruce在对上Arthur的眼睛后也难得呆住了，他感觉自己正在陷进去，对方的眼神太过了，粘稠的甜蜜的宽容的，如同糖浆沼泽一样裹住他，让他忘却疼痛，甚至呼吸。

”你的眼睛很好看，它们很……温和，我喜欢看你冲我笑，Arthur，冲我笑。“

年轻的富豪一把握住中年人正在为他缠绷带的手。

“我倒是第一次听到有人想看我笑哈哈哈哈唔——”

_瞧我发现了什么宝藏男孩？_被Bruce的吻成功止住发病的大笑时，Arthur脑内就只剩这一句话了。

“打住，不是这样，不是这样的笑，温柔一点，还记得你第一次和我打招呼怎么笑的吗？”

一个介于Brucie和Bruce之间的笑容出现在青年富豪的脸上，他难得真诚的和这个中年人说话。

“哦Brucie——”Arthur有些愣住，他没有理会对方的话，只是抬手按下男人的脑袋继续接吻，

“多说点Brucie”

“什么？”

“说你记得的，关于我的，我喜欢。”

_我喜欢有人记得我的事。_

  
之后的一切是如此顺利成章。

他们接吻，撕扯彼此的衣服，连在一起用随便什么玩意儿，反正不是眼睛的东西去找一个能躺下来的地方。

尽管Bruce脑子里有个不知道谁的声音在疯狂尖叫着_“你他妈在和恶魔滚床单！你他妈是疯了吗？！“_，他仍旧压着Arthur滚在了那个布艺沙发上。

_“我早疯了。”_Bruce在撕掉Arthur的裤子时抽空回答了自己的脑子。

不用做任何过多的前戏，无论是头脑发热的青壮年英雄，还是为获得同伴正兀自兴奋的神经质怪咖，两人的身体都已经充分进入了状态。

他们相互磨蹭下体，啃咬彼此的身体，先是用腿，脚趾，后是用手或者胸口甚至肋骨和胳膊来夹紧对方，又在一次次发泄后再次为对方“起立致敬”。

当Bruce用医用凡士林草草给Arthur扩张就冲进来后，两人才终于在今晚感知到了关于性事的疼痛。

“哦放松Arthur，嘶——挠我没用，让我动一动——” Bruce此刻才想起温柔二字似的，他安抚地拍拍Arthur的背，想要让头一次玩儿这个的中年人给他放行。

“妈的——妈的妈的妈的——”

Arthur尖叫着咒骂出声，将手指戳进他刚才在Bruce背上挠出的伤口里，感受到身上之人疼得捏紧了他的肩膀——明天这里绝对会产生一大片淤青的那种力道，满足的笑了。

没有放松，他进一步收紧了自己下身的环状肌肉，也收紧手臂把Bruce的脑袋拉到眼前。 “知道吗男孩儿，太爽了，就这么干——哦”

_去他妈的放松。_

Bruce在放任自己就着Arthur的血冲刺时脑子里就剩这么句脏话了。

任由Arthur手口并用地将他今夜的伤势变得更重，Bruce在疼痛中喘息，发抖，更紧地搂住Arthur，在年长者耳边喘着粗气说着Brucie能说出来的一切下流话，使用着他能想到的各种姿势，光是他事后能回忆起来的就不下五种，老天，这个家伙怎么能这么合他胃口，当他把跪坐在他身上的Arthur一次次摁到自己腹肌上的时候，这家伙按在他腹部伤疤上的手指和不断收紧的肉穴再一次另他发出满足的叹息。

Arthur当然也没和Bruce客气，他满意地发现他的，没错是属于他的小男孩喜欢疼痛的滋味，这简直棒呆了，他们的品味是一样的好，虽然Arthur没有除了用明星海报手淫以外的经验，但他绝对敢用余下的生命保证Bruce是最能让他爽到的那个。

他们默契十足，Bruce只是根据他颤抖幅度的不同就找到了那个埋在他屁股里的快感炸弹，他将自己曾经在公立学校学过的所有赞美词汇和脑子里此刻能想到的脏话一股脑倒出来，放肆地尖叫和感叹Bruce给予他的快乐。

此刻Arthur的乳头红肿得像花生，浑身上下有点软肉的地方都被Bruce捏的像敏感点，光是和床单摩擦就爽得他想升天。当然他同样在努力回报他的“伙伴”，除了抱着头被快感击败的高潮时刻略有懈怠，他也把对方身上的所有伤疤都揉弄得像是快感接收器，只要他的手指划过，Bruce就会颤抖着在他耳边发出叹息。

而在Arthur发现干高潮更爽后他甚至不再撸动自己，当然也不许Bruce动手，他带着些强硬地命令他的男孩必须把他插射，这无疑挑战了控制狂的权威，接下来的活塞运动中Arthur爽到喊哑了嗓子也没引起Bruce的半分同情。

他们干了几次，Bruce不记得了，他耳边用来计数的工具就只剩Arthur嗓音嘶哑甚至带上一丝哭腔的脏话和他们身下可怜的布艺沙发嘎吱作响的声音。

反正直到最后Arthur略显慌张的捏着自己已经射不出什么东西，只能流出淡黄色液体的阴茎时，Bruce才回过神。

太爽了，从没人让他这么尽兴过，所以他一边诱骗Arthur说这是干高潮的自然表现，一边压着体力不支的中年人又做了一次，理所当然的将他的房客干晕过去才收手。

如果Arthur能知道那个所谓的“年轻人“只是被蝙蝠刚刚扔进Arkham的Penguin的手下的话，也许两人的关系也就没那么快的进展了。但反正也只是延缓，他俩迟早要滚到一起的。一年后回来就职的Alfred在连猜带蒙推测出真相后总结道，当然这是后话。

看着身下的小帐篷，Bruce在这个难得悠闲度过的夜晚里头一次叹气了，风流倜傥的Brucie因为回忆而不得不打手枪？可现在离他最近的床伴已经像上次一样被做晕了，这可真是——

“叮——”

客厅里突然响起的座机打断了Bruce准备去厕所的念头，这个时间大概率只有那么几个人会找他，经验告诉他，他最好接电话。

“日安Bruce老爷。”

_看吧，果然。_

“时差，你打搅我睡觉了Alf。”

“如果你真的睡了Bruce老爷，那么现在接电话的应该是住在一楼客房的Fleck先生。”

舒适的假期时光显然不能使老管家的嘲讽技能退化。

“而且，容我指出，我没有听到Fleck先生对于被吵醒的抱怨，他一定是睡得太沉了，是因为您的床比较舒服吗？”

“咳咳咳——”

_以前我怎么没发现这酒还挺呛？_

“以您对甜食的喜爱程度来说Bruce老爷，如果您能有哪怕一次在饭桌上坚定的拒绝Fleck先生递过来表示友好的盐瓶，我就不会这么**猜测**的，看来我说对了？“

“Alf，你有时候确实挺让人讨厌的，我开始理解Jim对你的评价了“

Bruce喝光杯子里的酒，揉着额角坐下来。侦探先生试图用他不痛不痒的攻击来掩饰自己掉进管家先生语言圈套的懊恼。

“我很荣幸让Gordon先生对一个微不足道的管家专门发表评价，但这不是重点。本来我只是想关心您最近的受伤情况的，但现在看来我的假期要暂时延长了。”管家先生在电话那头重重叹了口气，就继续操着他那口华丽的英式英语“训诫”他尚有些年轻的小主人，

“再延长九个月的假期一定对您暂时需要二人空间这一点有充分的帮助了。但是——“

“他不是我期盼的那么个人Bruce老爷，绝对不是。可如果是你的选择，那么它存在正确性，至少那是使你舒心的选项，我仍愿意为此感到高兴。“

“Alf，我有些想念你。“

“我的荣幸，Bruce老爷。“

挂断电话后，Bruce走进了蝙蝠洞，就在刚才，蝙蝠灯亮了。蝙蝠侠不需要每晚夜巡，但肯定不是今晚。

在出发之前，Bruce忽然想起了什么，他穿着蝙蝠衣冲上了楼，站在自己的床前。

床上的Arthur依然保持着他离去时的姿势昏睡着，可是Alfred的电话点醒了他。

Bruce绝好的听力和记忆力使他想起Arthur在呻吟中夹杂的几个单词。

**Partner**

**On my way**

Joker在公众前常这么呼唤被他蛊惑的人。为什么要对自己说？Arthur，Joker难道已经…….?

如果他知道了…….. 那么他们必须停止！蝙蝠侠从腰带里掏出一副手铐，他又向床边靠近了一些。

此时的月光只照到Arthur的身体，却把他的面容隐在阴影中，这副身体，火热的，瘦弱的，好看的……见鬼，自己刚才是用了好看这个单词是吗？

也许自己也受到了蛊惑，将Arthur当成真实，Joker当作这人扮演的角色，他正在否认一些本该存在的东西。可是这是，这是**Arthur**。也许有些事情他是可以把控的。Bruce收起了手铐，深深看了一眼仍在熟睡的男人，再次退回暗影中，进入到今夜他的工作中去了。

月光随着夜晚的加深不断延伸它的足迹，此时终于爬到了床头，柔亮的银光清晰地照亮房间中深眠之人此时的模样，只见一个可怖的笑脸定格在那没有上妆的面孔上，不知他梦到了什么。

END


End file.
